fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
LVPC18
Sorrow is Yu? Dectetive Rosie in action! 'is the 18th episode of ''Lovely Pretty Cure! '' Transcript ''The episode starts with Yu in the school's restaurant, looking upset. Yu: D-destroy Helena? How can I... '' ''Rosie comes from the nothing. Rosie: Are you okay, Yu? Yu: Yes, I am. But... Rosie: If you don't wanna tell me, don't tell. Yu: I... you never understand! Yu gets up from the table and runs away. Rosie: Eh? Rosie see the mark of the Hate, for a second, in Yu's arm. Rosie: Sorrow?? The opening starts '''Misery Destiny Sorrow : Rosie is starting to figure out who I am? I am very scared... she is a Helena's friend! What can I do... what can I do?? Marmelline : What's wrong with you, little child? Sorrow : I alrady told you to not call me like that! Marmelline: You aren't my boss. Sorrow: Shut Up! I will go out of here! Sorrow transforms into Yu. Park Rosie: Hey, Yu! Wanna play ball with us? Sam: It will be funny! Yu: Uh? Yes, I will like! Sam: Be on my team! Rosie: Hey! I am alone here! Lola: Can I try? Rosie: Of course! Lola: You know where is Helena? Rosie: I don't know... Yu: Really? I thought you were friends... Rosie: But we are, I think Helena is doing so much homework with Jade. Lola: She better stop. Sam: Shut up and let's play! Yu: Ok! They start to play, but It was 2:00. Sam: I will go! Bye! Lola: I will to! Rosie:Ok, now I can find out what Yu is hiding. Or better, Sorrow! Yu: I am leaving too. Bye. Rosie: Bye. Yu starts to walk, and Rosie follow him. Everytime hiding when he turns back. Yu: I have the impression... I am being followed? Oh, I am imagining things. Rosie: That was close... Yu: I am back, Marmelline. Marmelline: Welcome, Sorrow. Rosie:I knew that! I knew! Marmelline leaves the open door. Yu: You don't will close? Marmelline: Why? Someone will enter here? Rosie: I knew it! Yu: Rosie? Rosie: You was hiding something... I knew it, Yu... or better, Sorrow! Yu: Rosie, let me explain... Rosie: ...anything! I understand now! Rosie makes her Fleuret appears Yu: Rosie? Rosie: Pretty Cure, Bright Love! Rosie starts to transform. Cure Azalea : The flower working in the name of love, Cure Azalea! Yu: I can't believe it... Azalea: I follow you to here! Yu: Rosie... why you... Yu transform into Sorrow Sorrow: Let's fight, Azalea! Azalea: All right! They start to fight, Azalea kicks Sorrow, Sorrow socked Azalea, and after a big battle, Rosie put her hand on her heart. '' Azalea: Sorrow, I know there is love in your heart. Sorrow: What are you talking? Azalea: Azalea, Bliding Wall! Sorrow: Azalea... ''Sorrow blocks the attack. They stop to fight. Azalea lies on the grass, Sorrow lies too. Sorrow: Let's stop this fight for now. Azalea: Ok. I know your secret. Sorrow: What secret? Azalea: You and Helena. Sorrow: How can you be like that? Azalea: Being. In the city Sam: Hey, where is Rosie? Lola: I don't know. Sam: Let's serach for her. Back at Misery Destiny Azalea: Oh, It's late. Sorrow: You can get up? Azalea: Yes, I can. Sorrow: Please, don't tell anything to Helena! Rosie destransforms, Sorrow transform into Yu. Rosie: In the name of love, right? Yu: Right. Rosie runs away. '' ''The ending starts. Category:Episodes Category:BellRose~